Wish You Were Here
by AMVmaker123
Summary: "When all hope is lost, and there is no one to turn to. When you see your father get killed, and your sisters imprisoned, that is true utter despair." When The Rowdyruff Boys come back after mysteriously being gone for six years, crime rises once again in Townsville. Old enemies return, and the revolution begins. Original Pairings. R
1. The Confusion

**Xx Hey Guys! This is my First Story so plz be nice ! Though I'm still open for criticism. I'm not the world's best writer, and I'm kinda new to this so I just hope you review this. BTW, story begins in a schools setting for a few chapters and after that things start getting weird. Ok, enough blabbering, ENJOYxX**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor.

Blossoms POV:

I felt the cold windy air go through my long neon pink hair. My sisters and me prepared for this our entire lives, and we won't let an opportunity like this go away. Not again.

I looked around at my home. The city was in rumble. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became.

I looked at my little sister, Bubbles, for she gave a rather dark and gloomy aura. The look on her face showed a sign of fear and horror. She wasn't herself. No one was.

Buttercup didn't seem so eager to fight either. Instead she looked serious and unsure of what to do. She wasn't the reckless, stubborn, yet brave person I knew as a kid.

I glanced around once again.

The City of Townsville looked deserted.

But we weren't alone.

_*** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__** ***_

I awoke to hear the annoying sounds of the alarm clock bursting in my ear. I groaned as I struggled to get up, trying to remember what just had happened. My long auburn hair was messy and usual, and my pink eyes were barely open. I looked around to see the bed sheets were scattered, nearly falling off my head.

_What a weird dream. _

I stood up, from my mid- dream state and went to stare at the alarm clock. My eyes turned the size of golf balls to see school was about to begin in a matter of minutes. I ran, to my closet, thanking god that I prepared my clothes the night before.

I put on my denim black leather mini-skirt, with my hot pink tank top, with the matching black leather jacket with pink and black pumps, in less than a second. I tied my hair in a ponytail with my signature bow.

The professor already left for work, and Buttercup and Bubbles left for school, probably thinking I was there, for dance practice.

I had five minutes for school, and I lived halfway across the town.

I ran out the door trying to think of a game plan quick.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I gave myself a running start, before I zoomed into the sky, leaving a pink streak behind me. I enjoyed the feel of the air surrounding me. I haven't done this in years. I felt so powerful. I loved it. I know now that it's dangerous to use my powers in the city. But somewhere in my heart I couldn't fight it.

I've changed. I wasn't the same adorable little kid fighting crime. I was different. And I hated it.

I stopped daydreaming when I saw the school a couple yards down. I landed on the school parking lot racing to try to get to homeroom. I opened the doors to the school and ran. It seemed that homeroom was just about to begin, and I ran so fast I could barely feel my legs.

_I can still make it. _

I then bumped into someone, causing me to fall to the ground. It was a boy. I couldn't make out his face, though he was right beside me.

I leaped up to my feet and once again began to run to class at quite a steady pace.

I didn't look at his face. I was too focused to get to class, I could care less about a boy I just met.

I couldn't of been so wrong.

Anonymous POV: 

_Wow, I haven't seen this girl, in what, ten years? And no greeting? How rude. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she see's I've returned from the dead. _

I hate that little Powderpuff. When she see's what we got in store, she'll wish we never of came back to Townsville.

I smirked to myself as I let my train of thought take its course. Blossom…

Blossoms POV: 

After receiving a scolding from my teacher for being late, I sat down to see the chair beside me was empty. Someone else was late too, huh? Couldn't blame them. We are all human. Well, sorta.

Before the teacher began the lesson, someone knocked on the door.

To my dismay, I let my guard down.

I haven't seen him in years, I began to accept the truth.

My eyes widened to see the person I hated the most was standing awkwardly in the doorway, with his old red hat on and his hair in a small ponytail. He wore a red shirt, and baggy blue jeans. His eyes a piercing red.

He looked around the classroom, only to lock his eyes on me, smirking at my reaction.

"Pinky…" he said sinisterly.

I can't believe it.

" I'm back."

He was the last person I wanted to see.

I stood up, knocking the chair behind me as the whole class watched the scene unfold.

" What are you doing here, Brick?" I said. I can't believe it. I thought he was dead.

" Well, pinky, I came to enjoy the high school life, like any other student. What are you surprised? Is the poor little Powderpuff, afraid?"

The teacher stood in the corner, looking as terrified and intrigued as the students were.

I sent an intimidating glare to Brick, to show I wasn't kidding around. I couldn't believe how much he's changed. He had muscular features, and his face has matured, sadly, his attitude hasn't. He was about a head taller than me. He still had his worn out hat, and it couldn't look better in him. It suited him. Even though it pained me to admit this, he looked very attractive.

I stared at his face again, His eyes were still the same. A bloody red.

There was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't read. I didn't like it.

I went up walking to him, trying to stand my ground. " Who would be afraid of you? Should I remind you that this Powderpuff, kicked your sorry ass more than a dozen times?" I said unaware of the distance between us becoming smaller.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I just hear Blossom Utonium, Hero of Townsville, curse? And for the information I doubt you could beat me now, I mean you _are_ a girl. And what, you haven't fought a villain, in six years I believe. "

" Excuse me? I bet this _girl_ could beat you any day! I fought longer than you have, and I don't have a brain as small as a peanut. " That's all I would say. I wouldn't want to start another rumor of _that._

" Are you sure about that? Then let's make things interesting." He said.

"Huh?" A tone of curiosity was noticeable in my tone. This boy can be very manipulative and sly, that it could cost me my life, like years before.

" Lets make a bet. Lets have a battle. If you win, I'll promise to be a good boy while I'm here. But if I win…" he said. I was afraid for what this boy will make me do. I know there's a highly chance I will win but the thought still left butterflies in my stomach.

" You'll be my personal slave."

I couldn't let my laughter hold inside me. I bursted out laughing, maybe a tad too much.

"What? Are you stupid?" I said wiping the tears from eyes.

" You'll see. I'll have the last laugh. And all you can do is sit back and enjoy the show.

I scowled showing no more amusement on my face. Who did he think I was? I'm a Powerpuff Girl, or at least I was, and I know if I win, no destruction will happen to the city. Well, not like there was any to begin with. Even though using my powers can cause destruction and danger, if I win I can save the city. I'll be a hero again.

" Fine, you have a deal." We shook hands with each other too hard and blood came out of the cuts are nails have dug into.

"Fine."

"FINE!

Our eyes glaring at each other and our faces centimeters away.

" Umm…" The teacher said trying to grab our attention.

"WHAT?" we said simultaneously, glaring at the teacher, then at each other. It was annoying to have a counterpart that nearly had the same thinking process with you. Nearly.

"Class has begun. Can you please take your seats?" he said his voice trembling with fear. I don't get what he was so worked up about. We're just super- powered teens and have the power to take over the universe and all life, as we know it. It's no big deal.

I glared, too see unfortunately my seat was next to the lord of the underworld.

"Go figure." I murmured under my breath. And from the corner of my eye, I could see Brick smiling with glee from my suffering.

I took my seat, and for the rest of the class, stared at my counterpart, to make sure he wasn't up to anything manipulative.

_If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get. _

Brick Jojo will never know what hit him.

**Tadadaaa! That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see how this story goes and if you guys like it I'll write more. Thx for reading. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE LENGTH OF IT. And I will also try to make this weekly like Friday or Saturday or Sunday I will update . ..sound good?**


	2. The Anger

**XxOMG! IM GETTING REVIEWS!:) IM SO HAPPY! Well, I hope you liked the story so far and this chapter is going to be a green's chapter. I want you guys to know that I'm so grateful for the reviews. I also want to let u know I'm a POV switcher, and I sometimes do, third person view, or one person. **

**The only thing I own is a stick, and it's not even in the story. ENJOY!xX**

Buttercups POV:

I walked down the empty halls, of the Pokey Oak High School with my backpack swung over my shoulder. I glanced around expecting a monster, or Mojo Jojo, to come bursting through a door. Nothing.

I stood there waiting for something to happen. _Anything. _

All I could hear was the steps, of my own feet patter against the tile floor, and my eyes traveling up and down the empty hallway. Walking around like this, actually made me regret skipping class.

I hated this. Our new life. What happened to us, and what happened to Townsville?

We used to be the three little girls, who would always end up saving the day. We were considered indestructible. After all the villains and criminals, left Townsville, we were left dumbstruck wondering whatever happened to us, and our city.

Just because Blossom and Bubbles are fine leaving our lives behind, doesn't mean I am. I know something is amiss. The villains can't all just _disappear_ like that. Ever since they left, things have been strangely normal. It's as if everyone forgot criminals used to steal their cars, or rob their banks on a regular basis.

My thought process was interrupted but the sound of the bell ringing through the school, signaling the next class. The once empty hallways were now filled with a sea of students, eagerly waiting for this horrible school day to end.

I walked down to the North Gym ready to let all my unused energy out, in a game of soccer, basketball, you name it. I went into the girl's locker room, changing to my regular green sports bra, black shirts, and green converse. I let my shoulder length jet-black hair down, as the ends of my hair caressed the edges of my pale face.

As I walked out, we were ready to begin warm ups. Mr. Landis, The gym teacher, left as he always did during warm ups, to get things for the activity. After a series of jumping jacks and push-ups I was pumped to find out what class activity we were going to do next.

Then _it_ happened.

_HE _walked in the gym, glancing all over the students who were on the floor, in the middle of their warm-up routines. His short black hair matched mine, and his emerald green eyes as well. His eyes found mine, and it was as if time itself stopped.

I stood from the ground, curled my lip, and let out a scream that could scare death himself.

"BUTCH!" I screamed, and the students stood in fear as my voice echoed in the gym, the ground shaking in the process.

He stood there silent for a second, and then he _scoffed. _ He _scoffed _at me! Who did he think he was? How did he expect me to react? I thought he was dead!

" Wow Butterbabe, you haven't changed a bit." He said a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

" _Don't call me that." _ I said with a tone in my voice that could rot things in a second.

I let myself glance over his features, unfortunately focusing my eyes the on muscles that came out of tight green tee, and his dark leather jacket. He wore fingerless gloves and baggy jeans with black converse. He had broad shoulders, and was about six inches taller than me.

He noticed my staring and he smirked at my reaction.

" Do you like what you see?" he said lifting his jacket a little, to show more of his muscles. As he did so, I heard sounds from the girls groaning in pleasure, which made me throw up in my mouth a little.

I rolled my eyes, and stepped closer to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

" Who do you think you are? Leave now, if you know what's good for you." I said, looking at him in the eye.

Then he did something I didn't expect him to do. He laughed. His laugh echoed through the gym, and after his laughter died he turned to me and scowled.

" Me? Leave? Are you sure_ you_ know what's good for _you_? I suggest you should show me some respect before you get seriously hurt." He said, his voice with a venom that sent shivers up my spine.

" _Leave. Now." _ I said approaching him slowly.

" No I won't."

"_LEAVE!" _ Before knew it we were so close that I could feel his cold icy breath.

" _MAKE_ me. Wait, last I remember, you stopped being a Powderpuff, so you're not really a threat at all." He said, glooming his head over me.

" OK THAT IS _IT!" _I said my hands gripping his shirt and throwing him to the nearest wall, leaving a crater. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and stared at me, and I swear, his eyes were turning red.

The students were running out of the gym by the dozens.

While I was still looking at the panicked students leave in fear, in a flash a green I was punched in the gut and was through the ceiling.

I flew out and faced my counterpart ready for the duel that was ahead of the both of us.

I stared into his green and endless eyes, to try to find a hint fear or exhaustion. But no, all I saw was pure anger.

He ran up to me and kicked me in the jaw, causing me to stumble backwards. That was the last straw. I tried to be nice and compromise with him but the idiot can't get that through his head.

I dashed toward him, knocking him on the floor including me, and I was on top of him and gave a series of punches through his face and chest, leaving behind a bloody bruise.

But before I knew it he grabbed my wrists and toppled over me, his head glooming over me, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I win." He said, and then his eyes locked on mine, and it seemed for like an eternity it was like that, me not noticing him moving in closer and closer.

And before I knew it, he kissed me. At first I struggled, then I instictily let my hands lock around his neck, and his hands go to my waist. It was passionate and lustful kiss that made my lips urge for more.

It took a matter of seconds for me to know what I was doing. I pushed him forcefully of me. I stared at his face. He looked like he was in shock, which shown he didn't know why he did it either.

"Butter-" he was cut off by the gasp we heard from my gym teacher as he walked in to what used to be known as the gym, which was now a battle arena.

"You two, Principal's Office. NOW!" Mr. Landis said."

"But -" I said trying to protest against my teacher.

"Not another word Buttercup. Not another word." He said with a sound of disappointment noticeable in his tone.

I can't believe Im going to get in trouble for something _HE_ did. He started it. ALL OF IT!

I growled and stood up from the floor, making my way to the Principals Office, with my obviously annoyed counterpart.

_I'm gonna make you pay Butch. You'll pay._

**XxTadaaa! What do you think? I need opinions. Thanks for reading please review on what you think is going to happen next. BYE!xX**


	3. The Memory

**XxHi Fellow readers! I'm on vacation now, so you should be expecting more updates. Anyway, I should mention that the kiss that happened in the chapter before, was soon, but there is a reason behind it that comes later in the story. This is going to be a blues chapter. I especially loved this chapter, because bubbles is strong, and not what we usually see her as. Thanks for all the people who have reviewed and followed this story, because you guys inspire me to write more. **

**I own a breakfast burrito, but that's it. EnjoyxX**

Bubbles: POV

I sat there impatiently for my favorite class to begin. My whole body was shaking with excitement and joy for art, as I could already imagine the feel of the paint brush in my hands, as I let a massacre of colors to burst out to create another masterpiece.

I have a passion for art. It filled an unknowing void in my chest, and made me feel somehow loved.

I've always been considered, the runt of the litter, and art made me feel that none of that mattered. It made me feel special.

It's been six years since the villains in Townsville left, and it left me wondering what ever happened to them. But truly, I'm happy that they're gone. I get to live the high school life in peace, but every now and then I miss the glory days of fighting crime.

" Ok class, take your seats." said Ms. Clark, my wise and talented Art teacher.

I immediately focused my attention to the front, as we did our regular daily routines.

We were in the middle of our latest project when there was a knock on the door.

My back faced the front, so I just continued my painting as my teacher opened the door for the unknown stranger.

Boomer: POV

I walked in to my new classroom, as my eyes locked on the blonde luscious hair of my counterpart. Her hair was in pigtails that went with her perfect features. She was slim, and the apron she was currently wearing seemed too big for her small and fragile figure.

I saw as she dashed colors on a painting that I couldn't make out.

" Here, the class are working on "Their biggest fear" painting."

I could only make out a nod, as I continued to look at my counterpart, who seemed to completely ignore my presence. She was caught in her world as she painted, a world I could never step into.

The teacher noticed my staring, and brought me over to get a better view of the soon to be masterpiece.

What I saw shocked me.

A red devilish claw was glooming over our universe with a ray of blackness surrounding our oblivious world. And behind it, were three boys their faces completely blocked out besides their piercing eyes that sent shivers up my spine, knowing exactly whom they were.

All three boys had their arms over their chests. One boy in the far left had green eyes, with a green aura surrounding him. In the far right, there was a boy with blue eyes with a blue aura completely engulfing him. And in the middle was a boy with magma red eyes with the red aura lashing out throughout the painting.

" Boomer, here is my star pupil, Bubbles."

As soon, their teacher spoke her words Bubbles faced me her eyes locking on mine as the state of shock finally took place. She dropped her paintbrush from her hands and a loud _CLANK _echoed the room. She was shaking and it took me a while to see why.

I looked back at the painting then let myself get lost at the feeling behind it all. Then I settled my eyes unto hers, as I realized what I had done and what I'm about to do.

_Bubbles, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Bubbles:POV

Six years. Six years of knowing he was dead. Knowing that I, myself nearly died. Me crying in my room cause of my doing. Was that all a lie?

I once more let myself get lost in his big blue eyes. Those eyes could hypnotize me to do anything, but not anymore. He used me. He treated me as if I was worthless piece of trash not bearable to keep in sight.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed, as I could feel the heat rise to my face as my eyes began to water.

His glare softened and he began to step closer lifting his hand to try to touch my hand. I slapped his hand before he could get too close.

I'm not his toy. I'm not _anyone's _toy.

A flash of hurt were in his features, but I could care less. Now he knows how I felt all of this years. How I suffered and dwelt with the pain of knowing. And wishing to forget.

His face haunted me, to the point of me having gone to the point of insanity.

His mouth opened, as if he was trying to say something, but I raised my hand to tell him to stop.

" You know what? I don't care what you say. Keep it to yourself." I said trying to make venom drop from every word I spat at him.

The teacher stood there awkwardly between us as she tried to move Boomer to his table. But he just stood there, staring at me with confusion in his eyes.

Every now and then I took a quick glance to see how much he really changed.

His blonde hair was still the same as usual, untamed and messy. He had muscles that were noticeable through his blue shirt, he had baggy jeans, with a pair of blue converse. I made my way to his eyes again. Those hypnotizing blue eyes.

_Not again Bubbles. Not ever again._

As the class came to an end, I took my apron off, gathered my books and left, only to find Boomer grabbing my hand in the last second.

I tried to force myself out of his grasp, but he didn't let go.

" What do you want? _Let me go_!" I screamed, using my free hand to try to force his hold off me.

" What _happened_ to you Bubbles?! What happened to the girl I used to know?!" Boomer said trying to maintain his grip on me as long as possible.

"You want to know what happened? _YOU _happened! _YOU! _ I was the airheaded, joyful, giggly girl, and you know where it got me? It got me and my sisters nearly killed! But you must be feeling pretty good about yourself. After all, you wanted us to stop being Powerpuff girls, so Mission Accomplished, right?" I said as I felt tears fall down the edges of my cheeks.

His grip softened and he let go my hand, and I ran off not even with a glance back, to leave Boomer to linger there with the words that have been spoken.

**XxTaddaaaa. I ESPECIALLY love this chapter and I hope you do to. I tried to give you hints but I don't want you guys getting to smart on me****Thanks for reading, and please review and give me your opinions it would mean a lot:DxX**


	4. The Fight

**Xx Hey readers I am sorry I haven't updated like I promised I would, but tomorrow or Sunday I'll try to update again. Tis is a reds chapie. Read and tell me what you think. EnjoyxX**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Blossoms: POV

This moment sent chills up my spine. Seeing his bloody red eyes pore into my rosy pink ones made me wish I never agreed to this bet.

His evil smirk was taunting me, as If I was tied up and unable to escape what was coming.

" You ready, pinky?" he asked impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping sending me in a frenzy.

It was after school, Buttercup and Bubbles were already home, and _no one_ knew what was about to unfold.

" Prepare to lose." I muttered as I took my fighting stance. I was not going to lose. The future of Townsville was in my clammy hands, I couldn't afford to lose.

And with that, the battle began. Both of us dodging and throwing punches at each other, as we flew around the city.

Every punch he threw at me left a bloody mark that I was afraid would never go away. Each time he hit me, it only made me angrier and angrier.

I threw Brick towards an old brick wall, leaving behind nothing but his crater. My legs felt weak and my eyes felt droopy, but I wasn't stopping now. Why do I have to finish everything I start?

He then came up to me in super-speed and began to throw punches so quickly, that all you could see was a big blur. I managed to grab his arm, throwing him up and spinning him around until I threw him at the rough concrete below.

I zoomed over, and sent him a series of powerful kicks that made him groan in pain. After that, he just sat there still, his body lifeless, not moving an inch. I stood there waiting for a punch or kick to come my way. There was nothing but my own breathing, and the sound of the winds blowing my hair in my face.

I turned my back and started to walk away until a flash of red punched me so hard, that it sent me up towards the sky, then kicked me down to the ground, and before I knew he was looming over me, his hands over my wrists to make sure I wouldn't move. My body was numb and I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't fight anymore.

"Wow, you sure of become weak." He said as a triumphant smirk was forming on his lips.

_Stop._

"Why don't you just go die? This city doesn't need you anymore." His smirk was growing wider.

_Stop it._

"I will make sure to make your world crashes around you, I want to see you cry and beg for mercy."

_Stop talking._

"You're just a stupid powderpuff girl, at least you were until me and my brothers nearly killed you. Too bad we couldn't finish the job. " He said venom dropping at every word he spat at me.

_STOP!_

My eyes shone a powerful pink and a pink aura started to surround the edges of my body. The pain I was feeling merely seconds ago began to go away, and my hair began to go up in neon pink flames.

Brick loomed over me in shock, confused at what was happening before his very eyes.

While he was in his own state of mind, I kicked him and he went up flying.

I brought him down to the concrete, and sent an army of punches and kicks his way. He couldn't even block because of how fast they were going.

He stood up from the ground and began to run towards me in high speed, while he did I appeared behind him and grabbed a hold of his neck. I turned his head so he could face me, as I brought my lips to his ear.

" Don't _ever_ speak of it in my presence. _Ever." _ I said as I tried to make venom come from every word I spoke to him. I wringed his neck a little tighter as he shot his hands to his neck to try to pry off my grasp.

" I win." I whispered in his ear, as I let him go, my eyes beggining to lose their shine and the aura around me disappearing in the air. He stood there, anger in his eyes, but with a tint of confusion as well.

He just started at me, baffled. He thought I was weak and worthless. Well, he thought wrong.

He had bruises and cuts throughout his whole body, blood gushing from one side of his head. His shirt was completely torn and his pants as well. He had dirt on his pale face and blood gushing from his knees and arms.

I looked down to see that my shirt was torn so much that half of it was gone and the end reached to my belly button. My hands were dirty with mud and blood. I had dirt all over my face and bruises everywhere. Bruises that hurt me emotionally and physically.

My eyes began to water, then I remembered I couldn't cry in front of him.

I gave him one more intimidating glare before zooming of to the sky towards home, to leave Brick there, to take in the battle they just fought and the battle that will begin.

As I flew, the hits and kicks of the previous battle were coming back in excruciating pain. Before I knew it, I was on the ground on the patio of my home limping towards the door.

I hit the doorbell, and as I did my legs gave up and I fell to the ground. I heard Buttercup scream my name, but as she did, the edges of my vision were getting blurry, and my eyes slammed shut as I let myself give in to the blackness.

Brick's: POV

I was walking down the rundown streets of Townsville analyzing the battle I just fought, making my way down the dark familiar alley.

I waited for what felt like hours, as I turned around ready to make my way back home, I heard a dark raspy voice say my name.

" Brick, my son, I've been expecting you." The dark voice said.

" I know." I muttered ready for the questions to be asked.

" Have you met the girls yet?" the voice asked, with a tone so dark it screamed evil.

" Yes I have."

" Is it going as planned?" the anonymous voice asked.

" Even better. Blossom showed her true potential to me. She has more power than we thought."

" Did she beat you?"

" Ha! She just left with her tail between her legs. She actually thought she could beat me?" I screamed. She has no idea of what she's facing against. She has no idea of my _strength._

"Do they show as an opposing threat?"

"No not at all. Since we left they softened up. They've become too comfortable. She thinks that I'll stick to my side of the bargain. I think she forgot what being a Rowdyruff means." I said.

"And what does it mean?" the dark voice asked playfully.

" It means we don't play by the rules." I muttered as an evil smirk began to play at my lips.

_This isn't the end Blossom. It's just the beginning. _

A red devilish like claw made its way to my shoulder and grasped it, as it slowly engulfed me into the darkness.

**Xx Tadaaa! I hope you guys like it, sorry it took a while I just had trouble with this chappie. Thanks for reading! R&R xX**


	5. The Forgotten

**Hey fellow readers sooo sorry I haven't updated. My dad's computer crashed on vacation and since I left 2 weeks earlier than everyone else I have a ton of schoolwork to make up. But Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I promise I will update soon! Ill try my best. GREENS CHAPIE!**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Buttercups : POV

There I was listening to metal music in my dark empty room, trying to resist the urge to rip up the walls and punch every living thing in sight. Instead, I was in my gym wear sending powerful kicks and hurls at the used to be punching bag.

I got in trouble because of that bastard and if he brings me down, sure as hell I'm bringing him down with me.

I can't believe Butch did that. He…he…kissed me.

As the thought came back into my head, my face turned a scarlet red, remembering the feel of his lips against mine. It was my first kiss. But that sure will be his last. Next time I see him he won't be coming back_. Ever._

Not to mention I got in trouble, for "vandalizing" the school, and scaring the student body or something like that. Now I have community service, while Butch has Detention for two months.

I let myself get distracted and he took advantage of me. NOONE TAKES ADVANTAGE OF BUTTERCUP UTONUIM.

The obnoxious sounds of the doorbell, made me remove my sweaty and old punching gloves to answer the door. I ran down the stairs and opened the wooden frame.

And what I saw shocked me. Scared me.

There laid a limp and helpless Blossom, bruises all over her pale body and blood comig from the cuts of her head and forearms. Her hair wasn't the usual fire red. It was a dark depressing maroon.

" PROFESSOR, BUBBLES, GET DOWN HERE! BLOSSOM'S HURT! Blossom can you hear me?! BLOSSOM!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as my tone was covered with worry and concern.

I knelt down over to her, and grabbed her face as I saw her eyes slowly shutting. Her face was covered with bruises, and smudges of dirt smothered all over her perfect complexion.

Then I saw her eyes.

Her eyes weren't the rosy pink I've grown up with. In fact, they weren't anything close to a real color. They were clear.

Clear eyes almost as if they were glass. Seeing her eyes told me something. Something was terribly wrong. As I lay there confused, here eye's finally slammed shut and I was there to think of what I've seen and what I will need to do. Not just for my sister's but for myself.

" What's wrong Buttercup?!" Bubbles said as she quickly walked over to aid my helpless sister.

" Something's not right. Get the Professor to examine her." I said as I was still analyzing my sister's limp body.

Bubbles quickly ran over to get the Professor as I grabbed my sister and I carried her bridal style inside, as her head lay on my arm and her hair was slowly following and touching the ground.

_Blossom, I'll make things okay, I promise. I owe you that much._

Butch's :POV

The plan was arising and just beginning. Brick's done his part, and now it's time to do mine.

"Villains! Ruffians and Thieves!" I screamed as my eyes glanced over the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the dark but endless room we have gathered in.

" We have called you here, because we have a proposition for you!" I said as I slowly paced through the room.

" It's time to claim what is rightfully ours! " I screamed as the villain's nodded in agreement.

" It's time to stop being under the suppressing thumb of the Mayor and time to fight!"

" We must stop hiding! If we work together to defeat our target, we are UNSTOPPABLE!" The Villains that were nodding before were now screaming in agreement ready to get their hands dirty.

"And who is our target? It's no other than The Powerpuff Girls! The one's that took everything away from us! They interfered and stopped us! But now we must attack when they are most vulnerable!"

" Who were the ones that stopped us when we robbed a bank? A jewelry store?"

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The Villains yelled in reply.

" WHO INTERFERED AND GOT US IN JAIL?" I roared.

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" They repeated looking at each other to see that they were doing the same.

" WHO WERE THE ONES THAT SAVED THE DAY AND LET US THERE TO ROT AS IF WE WERE NOTHING?"

" THEY WERE!"

" THEY ARE THE REASON WE ARE IN HERE AND NOT OUT THERE DOING WHAT WE DO BEST! WE _MUST_ DESTROY THEM MENTALLY AND PHSICALLY SO THEIR REIGN CAN FALL WITH THEIR PRIDE!" I screamed, flailing my arms around in my anger.

" Killing them slowly so they can feel the pain we have suffered all these years. " I said softly with venom dripping from my words.

" WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" I screamed.

"KILL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The Villains and thieves roared in unison.

"IT'S TIME TO STOP HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!" I screamed triumphantly.

The Villains screamed and roared in response.

"IT'S TIME!" I roared as my voice echoed the room.

The Villains were screaming in victory ready to fight and kill. I just stood there ready for the battle ahead, and ready to see Buttercup's blood on my hands.

Buttercup's: POV

I looked over at my sister where she laid unconscious in her bed, roaming about in her dream world, as the Professor examined her."

" What exactly happened, Buttercup?" the Professor asked trying to get an answer.

" I'm not sure, but something's wrong. Her eyes were clear. As long as if I have been half blind all these years, there has to be an explanation for that." I said with sarcasm dripping in my voice from my last statement.

The Professor's eyes turned huge and his mouth gaped open.

" I know what's wrong with her…." He muttered so softly, that if it weren't for my super hearing I would of thought it was the wind.

"What is it?" Bubble's asked suddenly appearing through the doorway of Blossom's room.

" She lost her powers. There is no more Chemical X running through her system. But it's strange.."

" Why so?" I asked baffled at the Professor and what he was saying.

" Losing her powers is like losing her life. Chemical X is what you created you and what courses through your veins. It's your blood. If there were no more blood in her system, she wouldn't be able to stay alive. So how is she able to keep breathing? She should be dead."

I began to get angry and scared for Blossom, my hands were clenched and I was unsure of what the Professor was exactly saying.

" But you don't know that's what's wrong with her! How can you be so certain?' I screamed, not noticing how much higher my voice has been getting.

" Because this isn't the first time this has happened…" he muttered softly almost ashamed of ever mentioning in it again.

My eyes basically popped out of my head, as I stood there confused at what are the things I remember and what has been forgotten so many years ago…

**XxTadaa! Sorry for it's short and thanks for all the nice reviews and followers of this story! I would have never written a word again if it weren't for you guys so thank you! R&RxX**


	6. The Tears

**IM BACK ! DID U MISS ME? OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!Im happy with the reviews and thank you all.**

**I need help making names for an OC. Any ideas? Boy or girl doesn't matter. (IF I LIKE ONE I'LL THANK U IN NEXT CHAPIE.)**

**(YOU GUYS GET TO PICK NEXT CHAPTER POV!) BLUES CHAPIE!**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Bubbles: POV

I stood there in the wide doorway, boggled at my older sister's condition, which didn't frighten me, the most. Not being able to see her reassuring smile or beautiful pink orbs gave me a sharp pain in my heart.

Buttercup just stood there, trying to grasp the real meaning behind the Professor's words, but she'll never know of what Blossom and me suffered. If only I could forget so easily too.

" This doesn't make sense… how did she get the Antidote X in her system?" The Professor mumbled fighting back a rage of tears.

At first, I was confused on how she did become this lifeless creature that lay before me. And then it hit me.

_***Flashback***_

" You're what?" I asked my elder sister as I sat on the bench outside of the school under a cherry blossom tree, a favorite spot of mine since I was a kid.

" Sshh… Not so loud." She harshly whispered.

" I'm fighting Brick, today. " she muttered, almost ashamed of saying his name again.

" Why?"

" It's just something I have to do."

" Ok whatever, but why tell me?" I asked, trying to pay my attention back to the book that was in my hands.

" You and I are the only ones that remember of what happened and we can't risk Buttercup finding out. She'll throw a fit."

" That's true." I said.

"Just make sure no one finds out, or I'll kill you." She threatened playfully.

" I won't tell anyone, I promise."

" Thanks, I owe you." She said turning on her heels, and walking towards the run-down school.

_***End of Flashback***_

I was breathing loudly and shaking as the realization of my sister's horrible accident came into view.

_Brick…Brick….he…_

Right now my body thirsted for revenge for Blossom, as I couldn't wait to get my hands around the neck of the perpetrator.

I walked into the room and stood there glooming over Blossom, as she lay there, with no clue of what was going on in the outside world.

_Blossom…_

My cobalt blue eyes filled with tears as whole body collapsed in front of my sister. My blonde pigtails drooped and as pieces of hair fell down to caress my face. My pale face was even paler and I was shaking even more so.

Buttercup and the Professor came to my aid, but they would never understand. I could of saved her, but instead I'm crying in front of my sister's unconscious body as I could only hope for the best of what's about to come.

Boomers: POV

My fault. This was all my fault.

She's going to get hurt. She's going to suffer_._ She's going to _die._

And it's all because of me. My stupidness. And if I truly cared for her, I wouldn't of let her live with the pain she has dealt with all these years. So why did I?

Maybe it was to prove a point. To show my brothers, Him, and myself that I wasn't weak and I could be tough and strong too. That I too, could be intimidating and ruthless.

But I was wrong. All wrong. And it's killing me in the inside.

I was walking down the rocky pathway of the park as my eyes wandered around the old memories that I had as a kid.

The swirly slide, the sand pit, and most of all, the swing set. I could practically already hear her screams of laughter as she swung higher and higher. Her voice echoed in my head before engulfing me into the memory.

_***Flashback***_

"Why are we going to the park again?" I asked uninterested of whatever my blonde counterpart had in mind.

We stood facing each other in the parking lot of the elementary school, after class.

" No one else will go with me so, you're my next option." She said happily walking towards me.

" No way! I'm not going with you." I said turning around and walking back, trying to remember why I came in the first place.

She then came out of nowhere, and jumped on my back.

" Get off!" I screamed.

"Not until you agree to come with me!"

While I still tried to get her off me, I stepped on my shoelace, which I regret not tying, and we both went plummeting towards the ground.

I was more focused on the pain until I noticed the awkward position we both were in. I was on top of her and I was close enough to let myself fill her scent into my nostrils.

I then blushed a bright red before leaping backwards, and nearly falling again. She sat there just staring at me. She looked confused more than anything.

I began to turn around and walk back, until I felt a gentle tug on the edge of my shirt, I turned around and saw Bubbles still on the ground looking at me with pleading eyes.

" Please Boomer…." She said quietly trying to grasp my attention.

I looked away for a brief second, before glancing again.

She did the puppy- dogface, and I melted. Her eyes were basically begging me to go with her, and she looked like she was about to cry a waterfall. Her lips were in a small pout and I couldn't resist.

I sighed heavingly, looking away to try not to make eye contact with her.

" I guess…" I started as I looked at her for a brief second, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

" I can go for a minute." I said and before I knew, she grabbed me into a hug screaming "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" repeatedly in my ear jumping up and down.

I know I should be mad at her touching me, but somehow, it felt…right.

" C'mon, Boomer! Let's go!" She giggled grabbing my hand and dragging me into the pathway of the playground.

She climbed the ladder for the slide and giggled as she slid down it, not noticing my intense stare.

She ran up behind me and pushed me forward, me jumping even at our slightest touch.

"Lets go to the sandbox!" she said excitingly.

I didn't protest or argue I just let everything fall into the moment. This moment.

We reached the sandbox, and she ran and sat on the sand, motioning me to come in. I stepped inside, and sat near her, watching her construct a small sand castle. She then looked at me, probably expecting me to do something, so I began to construct a castle myself.

Sadly for me though, I have no artistic ability whatsoever. So instead of a castle, I made a hill.

She looked at me, and then noticed my hill. I held my head down in shame, and then I heard a giggle. I looked up and saw her laughing, and my head went in shame once again.

"It's okay. I can teach you how to make one." She said trying to reassure me.

I looked up again, to see her face very close to mine. She gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

An hour later, and there was a lopsided castle. But hey, it was a castle.

"Good job, Boomer!" she said clapping in the process.

I was so happy to hear her say that. No one ever said something like that to me so it made me feel special.

She grabbed my hand, and once again, dragged me to the swing set.

" Let's swing!" she said, doing her signature giggle.

I took my spot at the seat beside her and watched her swing back and forth.

Her golden locks were flying in the wind, and her rosy cheeks were rosier than ever. Her angelic smile and laugh, was all I heard.

This was the moment. The moment that I realized, I, Boomer Jojo, was in love.

_***End of Flashback***_

I wish I could go back to the day where I was just a kid. No expectations, no worry, no disappointment.

A thought came into my head, and before I knew it, I was on the street, and in front of her house. I looked at it, and began to step forward, not caring of what I was about to do. I loved her. And right now, before it begins, that's all that matters.

Bubbles: POV

" Bubble's are you okay?" Buttercup asked pulling me up from the ground, while I still had a dull expression on my face.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered.

I glimpsed at her and she looked at me disbelievingly. I began to get nervous and step backwards.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just going to bed." I said quickly as I made my way to my bedroom.

But I heard something. A rustling noise.

I opened the door, and saw a flash of dark blue.

The window was wide open, letting the cool air inside. I looked around seeing to see if anything was stolen or broken. I began to look through the cabinets of my desk, before something caught my eye.

It was a drawing. It was of me. On a swing laughing with a smile on my face, and it was drawn beautifully. Beneath it four words made me freeze.

" _I always loved you."_

Once again, tears streaked down my face, knowing exactly who wrote this. I loved him. But now, I know we can never be together. The pain inside my chest will subside eventually, but for now I'll let myself cry, because I knew that my love for him won't stop what is about to commence.

" _I did too."_

**xXINTHE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER I CRIED BUCKETS! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT CHAPTER POV YOU WANT NEXT AND A NAME FOR A OC! R&R!xX**


	7. The Flame

**xX HEY READERS! I'm really happy you guys liked my Blues Chapie because honestly for me, those are the hardest to write. I'm not a remotely sad person. I like endings with rainbows and unicorns. **

**Also, since I hate my first chapter, I'm going to be working on re-writing it. **

**Anyway, I still need help writing a name for an OC.**

**You guys wanted me to do the same pattern so REDS CHAPIE!**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Blossoms: POV

A montage of flames were surrounding the edges of my bed, an immense heat was sinking into my pores making my dry and scratchy throat to urge for a single drop of water. I felt like a cool ice cube, put out in the hot sun, melting away. I tried to move my sore muscles and I struggled trying to pull the sheets that seemed to be melting into my body off and unto the flames that encircled me and the rest of the room in.

My mind seemed to be lost. I couldn't tell the difference between a dream or reality. I just sat there on the edge of my bed, bewildered on my current state and how to get out of it, but I still was so sore and my whole body was aching down to the bone.

_What's happening? Where am I?_

" Blossom…." I heard coming from the outskirts of the house that also seemed to be in fiery red flames.

I tried to scream back but the smoke coming from the fire made it almost impossible for me to utter a word. I stood up as my feet to began to burn with the flames themselves. I then began to take a step at a time, cautioning my every move.

_I wonder if they're okay…Buttercup…Bubbles…The Professor…_

The realization of the danger of my family made the pain of the flames go away, as I ran towards the possessor of the voice I heard merely seconds ago. I was running, becoming nearer and nearer the voice. And as I did I became angrier.

All the pain subsided, and I only had one thing in my mind: _Revenge._

I went down the rugged stairs of the house, as fast as my body could take me, to only end up in front of the lab.

I kept saying myself, that this was a dream. That everything would be okay and I'll wake up and not fear being alone.

But this wasn't a dream. It was a harsh reality. A reality I feared would come.

The lab was dark, only some parts were enlightened in light. All the glass tubes and chemicals were shattered on the ground leaving glass bits on the hard white tile floor.

I sobbed as I went down the stairs of the lab that was covered with a trail of blood leading to the Professor's limp, motionless body.

" Blossom…" he muttered as he raised his shaken hand towards me.

" Professor…" I sobbed out as tears streaked down my pale face, looking at the bloodstains that dyed the Professors once white lab coat into a gory red color. His face had blood seeping from the cuts. His face swollen from all the kicks and punches he received.

" Professor…it's going to be okay. I promise…" I muttered as I clenched my fists trying to control myself before I killed the first person my eyes set on. My courage didn't last for long as my eyes welled up with tears again seeing my creator on the brink of death.

I heard a menacing chuckle coming from the other side of the room. I lifted my head to see your intimidating, frightening red magma eyes that saw through me with only a side-glance.

It was then that I realized you saw me before I saw you. You had this planned from the start didn't you? You wanted us all gone. You wanted me dead.

" You did this.." I said slowly trying to fit every piece of the puzzle correctly. Every action and word you said and did. It all led up to this.

" Nice work, Sherlock." You said amused.

In a second my hand was around your neck tightening at the sound of you breathing. My teeth were grinding at the sight of you, I didn't want a thing to do with you. I just wanted you to stop moving _permanently._

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." You said not even fazed with my actions. More as if you were expecting them.

"And _why not?" _ I said dangerously ready to go in for the kill.

Suddenly, a clack of heels thumped against the white tile floor and a dark-haired woman emerged from the other side of the room.

" Because…."

In a flash hair surrounded the wrists of my hands, tying them together, the same with my ankles and legs. I was in the air unable to move.

" He's with me." She said while a smile etched across her face.

I took a long look at her before realizing who exactly it was.

Her pale face and dimples, and her full red lips.. The short red dress she wore, and her black hair that moved with a tilt of her head.

" Sedusa…" I said, completely in shock at what was happening before me.

Her smile grew wider at the sight of her greatest enemy at worst.

" Hello, Blossom." she said as she looked at me displeasingly.

" You're working together?' I said unbelievingly still trying to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

" Why yes dearie. Why else would I be here?" She said evilly, making her way beside you.

Everything was starting to make sense. From the villains disappearance, to your return. I became enraged at my stupidity for not noticing it sooner. I felt weak, fragile, and _used. _

" I…I'll defeat you. I'll _kill _you." I muttered while slowly lifting my head to meet your disgusting, vile faces, trying to fight back the tears that were already welling up in my eyes.

" And with _what? _You're _power_s? Haven't you noticed anything _different_ when you awoke from your sleep?" You yelled in my face stepping closer and closer.

" Wha….what are you saying?" I said trying to escape the world I was living in, still not trying to believe what I was hearing.

You began to chuckle, I thought you've gone mad.

" You're not _alive_! You're just a _body! _A body made out of cheap, pathetic things from a thrift store." You said mocking me.

"You…you're lying." I said shaking my head in disbelief, trying not to hear the words that were pouring out your mouth.

" _Am _I?" You said while leaning down to the ground and grabbing one of the glass shards and slowly walking towards me.

Before I could protest you grabbed my wrist, while slashing it with the point of the shiny glass leaving behind a thick and wide cut. I winced and I opened my eyes to see all the blood that I expected to be gushing out of the engrave.

But there was nothing. Not blood. No Chemical X. Nothing.

"Wha…what?" I said as I felt hot tears pour down my face.

This can't be happening. This is all a dream, right?

" Get the picture?" You said as I once again held my head down, crying hot tears that made my eyes swollen from crying so much.

" Bl…Blossom….you.. are stronger…than you.. think." the Professor muttered quietly in pain taking quick breaths at nearly every word.

We all looked over at the Professor as he struggled just trying to lift his head to make contact with me.

" Blossom….you ...have…power…keep…that..in….mind."

" Oh, I thought you were dead." Sedusa pouted as she walked over and grabbed the Professor's chin roughly as her face was covered with a sign of repulsion.

" Allow me to do the honors." You said as you walked over to the Professor.

"Pl…please…" I muttered quietly while tears fell to the ground below.

You kneeled down and grabbed his head, as the Professor closed his eyes waiting for his desperate suffering and his life to come to an end.

" I...love…you.." The Professor quietly said as tears also began to streak down his face.

"DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but it didn't make time stop. At the sound of a crack the Professor's lifeless body laid on the ground.

"NO!" my sonic scream echoed throughout the house. I wanted you _dead._ My whole body shined a pink aura that shone throughout the room. My hair went up in pick flames and my eyes were a dangerous pink color.

Sedusa screamed in pain as bits of hair went up in flames, making her lose her grip on me.

You looked at me wide-eyed, with your mouth ajar. I slowly made my way over to you, and grabbed the collar of your red tee.

Rage was the only thing on my mind. My actions speaked louder than words ever could. I then remembered something that made me forget about you, and focus on what really mattered right now.

I dropped your body roughly to the ground, and took a last side's way glance, before zooming out of the lab, out the front door, and in front of the house, as I heard you calling my name.

I looked at our house, which was crumbling down with the fire. All the memories, All the laughs, are gone.

_I'm sorry Professor. I lost you, I can't lose Buttercup and Bubbles. Forgive me._

I sobbed as I looked at my beloved house. I took one more glance, and then I ran.

_You might think you've won. You might think I lost. But remember this, the Professors death wasn't in vain._

**xX ONCE I AGAIN I CRIED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU LIKED I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT!PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ADIOS!xX R&R**


	8. The Stars

**xX IM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm so sorry I haven't posted for a while I was working on my other story PPG Saga: Blossom that I started a month ago. But to be honest, I also have a little case of writers block. I'm back now so I promise I will post MUCH more often. **

**It would mean a lot if you check out my other story too:D**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Buttercups: POV

_The night before, I laid in my bed waiting for something to happen. Something to change. I had this feeling that made me feel uneasy. It worried me. If my suspicions' were correct, to what really happened to me years before? To what happened to Blossom? I desperately urged for something. Urged to know the truth. _

_But would I want to? Would I risk everything to know something from my dark past? Do I want to know what haunted my sisters for years? Would I risk it?_

_As I lay there, with my dark black hair covering my face so if someone were to come in they wouldn't see the tears form in my eyes, I wondered if I could do something. _

_Do I have enough power to do so? Is my existence not as important as it seems? These thoughts ran through my head as I slowly drifted asleep. _

_Later that night, I awoke to find myself gasping desperately for a breath of air. I stood up from my bed, my eyes still groggy from lack of sleep. My green eyes scanned the room to find the o-shaped window feet away. I walked towards the window and let myself breath the soothing night air. The rapid winds were blowing my hair in all directions, and it cooled my sweaty body. _

_The night sky was stunning with its twinkling stars shining so brightly, the stars were glowing and I couldn't bear to look away. I thought it was amazing how something so bright can shine in the pits of endless darkness, yet remaining so beautiful and unharmed. It boggled my mind but at the same time enticed it. _

_I was drawn so into by night sky, I jumped out my window and flew upwards to get a better view of the bright abyss that lay in front of me. I wanted to be like a star, I too, wanted to shine. _

_I stayed up there for what seemed like hours, sitting on the roof, admiring the sky, not looking away for a brief moment. _

_Eventually, my sleep caught up with me, and I flew back into my room. I lay there in bed, feeling much better than I felt a couple short hours ago. _

_But I still felt uneasy. Not like before, but different. I felt like someone was watching closely at me, and I felt the intense stare from behind me. I shook off the feeling thinking it was just my imagination, but as I looked behind me, seeing you sitting there on the window still, your jet black hair moving in the wind, and your dark green eyes staring into mine, I knew this wasn't a dream. Before I could say a word, you jumped out leaving me in confusion and utter silence. _

My bright green eyes opened in a flash, as I was scanning my room once more. Waiting for something, or more as expecting someone. When I realized you were far gone, my tense body relaxed and I was at ease. I stared at the alarm clock, realizing it was still early in the morning but I lost all might to sleep. I didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or something more that made me feel this feeling of: _loneliness? _ My heart was aching for a reason I did not know. This feeling was abnormal to me, and scared me to a degree that I felt I was going to lose it.

I remembered the past events that happened last night, and I wasn't sure if I should worry about it or just let it be. It felt too strange, and it just didn't make sense.

_I wonder if she's okay….Blossom…_

I stood up from my bed, changed into my normal attire and was ready to take a morning stroll to cool my head before I punched the face of the next person who approached me. As I was about to leave the front door, I looked up the stairs, and flashed into my sister's room. I slowly walked towards her bed where she laid peacefully.

Her face was pale as if no life was there anymore. Her face still looked jawdroppingly beautiful as it always has. Her majestic eyes remained shut, not showing the pink color that they had possessed.

Then I realized, her mouth was not in a neutral form, it was a frown. It looked as if she was upset by something, her having the amazing sharp six sense, even in her sleep made me chuckle.

All the times I wished she would just drop dead were gone, and I truly missed my sister's company. I missed her smile, her laugh, and even her bossiness. I miss calling her leader girl, and I miss her commands and her outstanding leadership that made me admire her.

All the fights and disputes we had, didn't mean a thing. I just wanted her _back_.

I turned around to make my leave, and glanced once more at my sister.

_Don't worry it'll be better for us, Better for you. Just you wait!_

I ran out the front door in high spirits, ready to make a change for Blossom and myself. I felt alive and empowered, at least till I heard a petrifying scream.

The scream came from west of Townsville, and as the soon as I heard it I zoomed into the sky looking down at the city below trying to find the source of the noise. As my head was down, you appeared and lunged me down to the ground from behind, and I hit the rough concrete below.

All the peacefulness I felt was gone so fast like butter on a saucepan just melting away quickly being engulfed by flames. My green eyes were filled were anger, and I flew as fast I could upwards as I hit you on the right side of your face with my fist.

" What the hell, Butch?! What do you want, I don't have time to waste on you!" I screamed in your face, not even bothering to notice the closeness of our bodies.

You just stayed there looked down, with your hair hiding your eyes but not the evil vile smirk that had played on your lips. You began to chuckle evilly and it sent goosebumps on my forearms.

You finally raised your head to show the craziness that were in your eyes. I've never been more scared of you, and it almost made me _pity_ you.

" Are you really this slow? You really don't know who you're messing with. All I think I can say is, hold on, because this going to be a hell of a rollercoaster." You sputtered.

"Wha…what are you talking about, you asshole! If you have something to say, just say it already! " I said trying to cover the scariness I felt from hearing your voice.

You floated behind me, playing with the ends of my hair and touching my neck with your fingers leaving the places you touched numb. My face became even more pale and I could hear my breathing become faster.

" You ditching class again, Butterbabe?" you whispered in my ear, seductively.

" Don't call me that." I said trying to control my anger from spurting out of my body.

" You know, Blossy is so weak. Fighting with my brother for two seconds, and she's already dead. What a shame!" You said almost as if you were to burst out laughing in any second.

As soon as I heard the mention of Blossom's name I zoomed in front of you, and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt.

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! TELL ME NOW!" I screamed that left sonic soundwaves electrify throughout the city.

You just stood there with a smug smile on your face, looking amused by my ranting.

" You don't know a thing do you? Why do you think we have returned? To be friends with you? No, no I came here to see your blood be spilled on my hands. And I do tend to get what I want. " You muttered disgusting spitting the words in my face.

I then understood. I understood everything. The villain's disappearances, the sudden return and now. I understood every bit. I stood there in shock before I came to realization to what their plan was and what they were after.

_Bubbles! The Professor! BLOSSOM!_

I zoomed onwards to the house to see it in flames. I stood there, pokerfaced looking at my house and seeing it crumble to the ground. I floated down and landed on the ground softly, bursting into tears.

_They're gone…all gone…._

" Well I guess someone's too late." You said in a sarcastic tone that made me want to pull your organs out of your body.

" You're all alone… and you will always be." You said whispering in my ear.

_I'm….I'm alone… all alone._

I realized eventually stars die out, and when they do, they disappear and form with the darkness.

**xX I CRIED CAUSE BUTTERCUP IS MY HOME GIRL AND SHE DON'T DESERVE THIS SHIT! I hope you guys liked it I'll be posting my stuff SOON and please check out my other story which I'll update later too! Thanks for reading!xX R&R**


	9. Urgent Message to Readers

**URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS (IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ YOU DON'T HAVE TOO.):**

**xX HEY READERS! UM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FOR 3 MONTHS AND TO BE HONEST I FEEL HORRIBLE ABOUT IT. IM GOING TO TAKE DOWN MY OTHER STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON TO FULLY COMMIT TO THIS STORY THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED. THOUGH IM TAKING DOWN THE STORY, I'LL STILL BE WORKING ON CHAPTERS FOR IT, AND WHEN I'M READY I'LL POST IT AGAIN. NONETHELESS I'LL TRY TI FIT IN AS MUCH AS TIME I HAVE THIS SUMMER TO POST FREELY. AGAIN, I'LL LIKE TO SAY I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT OF PERSONAL TRAUMA THIS YEAR, WITH MY PARENTS DIVORCING. I STILL LOVE THIS STORY AND I'M HAPPY MY READERS STILL READ IT EVEN WHEN I'M NOT POSTING. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER THIS IS A MESSAGE TO MY READERS TO SAY SORRY AND THE CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE POSTED EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMMOROW MORNING! THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME! xX**


	10. The Depression

X**x Hey readers! IM BACK! So sorry AGAIN but I just feel like the worst writer in the world. I'm going to put my heart and soul in this chapter so I hope you like it!xX**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Bubbles: POV

_I was walking endlessly in the darkness, as I couldn't see anything in the pitch black room I was captivated in. I screamed as I bashed at the walls and the floors that kept me unable to move. Nothing was in sight. Nothing but the crystal tears the flowed out of my eyes and ran down my soft cheeks. I was scared and I didn't know why. It gave me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it sent chills throughout my body. _

" _Is anyone here…? Can anyone…hear me?" I whimpered as I slowly let my tears to continue to flow as I slowly sank to the ground. _

_I heard the sound of a light switch go on, and as it did I wiped the tears off my face and gradually raised my head up._

_Three spotlights beamed on the bodies that lay in their own pools of velvet blood. When I slowly came to recognize the faces, tears came gushing out of my cobalt eyes as I began to loudly sob. I felt like I was choking, but I ignored the feeling and continued to let the pain and anger inside me grow. _

_What monster could of done this? This can't be true._

_I tried to stand but something was holding me back. I looked at my hands, and my ankles to see metal shackles around them, and another shackle around my neck that was being pulled by an anonymous face I couldn't recognize. _

" _See what you've done, Bubbles?" the voice said as its tone echoed throughout the empty room._

" _What...?"_

" _You did this to them. You could of saved them. Its all your fault." _

" _I didn't do it… You're lying…" I said barely above a whisper. _

" _Now, now my dear..." The voice said as it began to stroke my head with its devilish red claws " You're my toy now." _

_No…_

" _You're mine…" _

_No…no_

" _forever." _

" No!" I screamed as my eyes bursted out open as I realized that I wasn't in my dream world but in my room. I sighed as I realized it was a dream, yet I still felt uneasy, so I raised my head up to see if my current surrounding was the same as I left it. When I reassured myself, I stood up and moved the curtain that was blocking the sunlight to shine in my room. I squinted my eyes as the suns powerful beams bursted through, with the sounds of chirping birds ringing in my ears.

I slowly began to get dressed, as I combed my short gold hair. When I was ready, I walked out my bedroom door, gathered my belongings and made my way downstairs. As I passed my sister's room, I decided not to say anything since last night's encounter left such a mark on me still, and my dream did not do much help either. I knocked on Buttercup's door but there was no answer, so I figured she was at practice this early in the morning since she never bothered to wake up regularly anyway.

I did my morning routine as I usually did, and when it was time for me to go, I walked out the door.

The dream I had, still left me shaken and it bothered me even more so. The thought of losing everyone close to me, made me feel lonely.

I always hated being alone. I felt vulnerable when I was. Even when I don't want to admit it, I have to depend on my sister's and when they are not there I don't know what to do. I'm lost without them.

With my sister in the state that she is now, made me feel selfish about hating to be alone. The reason she was the way she is now, was majorly my fault since I could of stopped her from going into another trap.

As I finally began to inch closer to the school grounds, I ignored my thoughts and decided to look for the brighter side of things. Yet, sadly for me there was no brighter side. I felt depressed and that was the only way to put it.

When I made it to my classroom, the ticking sounds of the clock began to annoy me as it echoed through the room. I sat in my seat, as the teacher began to go on and on into his usual rant about politics.

This day seemed normal. It seemed to be like any other day. It wasn't until I heard the sounds of frantic students in peril, and sirens that I knew something had gone terribly wrong.

With a KABOM an explosion happened on school grounds that caused students and teachers to flee in terror. Smoke began to fill the air, and the smell of a fire filled my nostrils. I stood from my seat, as I watched the students from my class run. I leaped into the sky, while a dark blue streak was following close behind me. I began to fly faster as I realized on how the town had abrupt in flames, civilians running for their lives, not knowing what was going on and waiting for a hero to set things right.

I grown angry, and in a flash I zoomed off to Boomer as I rapidly began to send punches his way.

He caught my fist and looked at me with sadness in his blue eyes. I knew it. I knew from the beginning that this was just a game. A game to play with my head, so he can laugh from the sidelines with his brothers as the town and I go crumbling down. Nothing but a game. A cruel, _cruel _game.

Still in the air, I began to fly away from him, until I heard the sound of menacing laughter fill my ears. Before I knew it, a red claw appeared on my shoulder as my whole body began to shake. I gulped and turned around to see HIM looking at me with his red beady eyes.

" Bubbles… What a pleasure it is to see you again." HIM said.

Before I could escape, HIM shot a beam at me, and my whole body couldn't move. I was stuck under HIM's paralyzing beam, as I couldn't even feel my limbs anymore.

This was when I realized I had to do something.

I had to do something to stop from history to repeat itself again.

I had to manipulate the devil _himself. _

**xX DUN DUN DUNNNNN! SO SORRY ITS PRETTY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IM WORRIED THAT I'M LOSING MY TOUCH! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R&R**


	11. The Capture

**xX HEY READERS! I just wanted to inform you that I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. It will be more if I have any other free time that I can squeeze in, since I'm just a couch potato. Also to Boa, there is romance in this story, I just want to get the plot down before I get to it. (There is some romance in this chapter, I did this 4 u). I've been feeling that my writing is not as good as it was. That's why, I'm going to write more often so I feel that I write okay. PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S OKAY OR NOT! (She is saying "You" cause she is disgusted to having to say his name.)**

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

Blossom: POV

I felt the air whip my fiery red hair violently as I sped through the streets, watching as civilians cried desperate fleas of help. The thought of it brought tears back in my glowing pink eyes, as I continued to watch the citizens run in fear and terror. I pushed away the thoughts and ran.

I was leaving behind everything I ever knew. The place I felt the most secure in this crime filled town. My _home_. The memory of the Professor's helpless eyes made me shiver, and the crazy look on your face as you killed him sent an uneasy feeling down my spine. The smug look on your face, and the look that seemed you've been driven to madness. You looked different, yet I expected it nonetheless. You are evil. And I'm good. That's how we were made, and how we were always supposed to be.

Yet, I always felt that I had a darker side of me that was undiscovered and unknown of. Because even if we "humans", don't want to admit it we all have a dark side that is just begging to get out but it silenced by all the good that surrounds us.

But after witnessing the Professor's death, I've realized some of us were born villains. Some of us were born for greatness, and some of us were born to make a change in this world, good or bad. And some of us were just born for _evil._

I turned my head, to see a red streak, close behind me. I began to panic, and tried to make myself run even faster. Yet I felt the power that built inside me begin to drain, and my fast pace beginning to slow.

I turned to try to shake of your gain on me, which was quickly rising. With the last pent up energy I had, I went into the air, and quickly went back down, as I hid in a nearby dark alley. The flames the lit up my hair died out, and my hair was now a limp maroon color that stood out on my pale face. My glowing pink eyes turned back to the colorless color they were when I awoke. I felt weak and strangely _normal._

When I thought I had lost you, I heard footsteps inching closer. I dare not to look up, whether out of fear or the last bit of my pride that was left. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, as I slumped against the brick wall. I tried to walk, but I began to stumble as I felt gravity go against me. I fell to the ground and when my vision began to blur once again, I saw a red figure slowly approach me. My head fell to the ground, and the world around me was spinning as my eyes began to slowly shut.

" You won't…get away with this…." I muttered with tears in my eyes, as the world began to blacken.

" Oh, but we already have…"

Your voice echoed in my head as I drifted asleep.

_Hours Later…_

I felt an intense pain all over my body, and my brain was thumping hard against my skull. When I opened my eyes, I took in my surroundings, realizing I was in a room that I did not remember nor recognize. I glanced over the red furniture in the room, and the crimson paint that was smeared against the walls. I took notice of the diamond chandelier that hung above my head, and the beautiful paintings that hung on the walls. I didn't remember what happened to me, but the memories began to flow back in me and as they did I was filled with an uncontrollable rage.

I looked where I lay to see I was on a bed, with beautiful red sheets and exquisite gold embroidery all over them. I was in an uncomfortable position with my hands cuffed against the frame of the bed, and my back against it. I looked down on my figure to see I wasn't wearing what I usually did, and that made me blush with embarrassment and fury. I was wearing a _very_ tight strapless, lace garment made of silk, that ended mid thigh. I was also wearing a vintage ruby garter around my thigh, as I trembled with disgust at the thought of someone touching me. My long hair surrounded me and the bed, almost like a velvet blanket.

I was embarrassed and infuriated, and I tried to snake out or break the handcuffs that kept me captive. The feel of the handcuffs pushing against my pale skin hurt as it was rubbing against my wrists. It didn't budge, but I still resisted and kept trying.

I saw the gold knob on the door turn, as you walked in with a mischievous smirk across your face. You looked at me, with almost hungry eyes, which made me feel extremely self conscious and uncomfortable. I tried to keep a poker face, but I could already feel the heat rising on my cheeks.

" How was your sleep?" you asked while crossing your arms, and closing the door behind you, leaving just you and me in an empty room.

I still felt your gaze pouring into me, and the thought of you staring at me made me cringe.

" What do you want from me?" I said ignoring his question and staring into his ruthless red eyes.

The smirk on your face grew wider, as you began to inch closer to the bed. I began to squirm, as you went over and hovered over me, and stared deeply into my eyes. I could feel the warmth of your breath on my neck, and it gave me goosebumbs.

" I could use you…" you whispered in my ear, as I could feel your lips on my neck. I flushed red.

You raised your head and stared back into my eyes, with the wild and crazy look still in your eyes.

" But for now…" you said while gently stoking my cheek.

" You're mine." You muttered with a serious tone in your voice. While you were caught off guard, I turned my head, and bit your hand and with my free legs I kicked you off of me. You winced in pain as you held your hand while it started to trickle with blood. You stared at me with an undeniable fury in your eyes.

" Don't think I'll give up so easily. I'm not going down without a fight." I screamed while gritting my teeth, trying to stand up, but being resisted by the cuffs on my wrists.

You looked down on your hand, and at me again. You started to laugh, which made me shudder in fear.

" That's why I'll have more fun doing it." You said evilly while going back to the door, and shutting it to leave me alone in this unfamiliar room.

I didn't ask about my sisters or anything, because I felt if I did, reality would catch up with me and I would have to live knowing that I failed. I _failed everyone._

"I'm sorry Professor… I let you down… I'm so sorry…" I said shaking with tears in my eyes. I let everyone down.

For the most, I could think that they were safe. And if they are, I'm going to find them.

I won't stop. Not even if it _kills_ me.

**xX HOW WAS IT? I TRIED HARD TO MAKE IT GOOD! BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SO YEAH! PLEASEEEE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE IT MADE SOME SENSE!:) R&R**


	12. The Contract

**xX HEY READERS! Sorry I didn't post last week cause I was working on my other story that I decided to post up again. I will do everything in my power to update each story once a week. I don't know what I'm going to do when school starts but I'll find a way! ALSO to BC FAN'S I am not going to post her chapter just yet…mainly cause I still don't know what I'm planning to do with her in the plot yet, so I'm going to skip to Bubbles. Don't worry though; BC's going to have TWO chapters dedicated to her for skipping her turn. PLZ REVIEW, it would mean a lot! (try too see if u can find the batman rises reference). THIS CHAPTER IS A SUPER SHORT ONE BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO LEAD INTO A WHOLE NEW CHANGE OF PLOT!**

**ME OWN NOTHING! **

Bubbles: POV

I struggled as I sneered at the arrogant red demon that was floating in front of me. I could see the flames in his eyes as he stared me down, sending me a look that made me feel extremely troubled. My whole body was tensed up against the paralyzing beam that still held me unable to move. The nightmares I had since the accident seemed to be unfolding in front of me becoming a _harsh_ and _brutal _reality.

Tears began to form my eyes making them water, but I didn't let them escape since I didn't want them to see me cry. Yet the thought to what I was about to do made me want my tears to flow down like a river across my face.

I didn't know if my plan would be a success or be a failure, but I did know that if I wanted to take him down, I would have to do it slowly. Like a slow knife that takes it time, then slips quietly between the bones. That's the knife that cuts _deepest._

" What's wrong, Bubbles? Cat got your tongue? " Cackled the red devilish creature as he used his red claws to stoke my golden hair. It made me want to shudder yet I still had no control of my body. The paralyzing beam on me weakened and set me free to control my movements. But I was still unable to move since HIM's grip on me was on a strong one, as the tips of his claws began to dig into my skin, causing my scarlet blood to stream down my arms.

I lowered my head and looked down to the ground below as my pigtails drooped as my hair moved with the wind.

" We..we lost…I can't…believe it… We…never…were…strong enough." I said shaking in fear, as I let my tears to flow and fall to the gravel below.

HIM stared at me with a smirk tugging at the ends of his lips. He looked almost amused and looked like he was forming a plan in his head.

" But _I_ can make you _stronger_." HIM said whispering in my ear, sending an uncontrollable chill down my body.

" Work for me, and you will never be defeated again. You will become stronger, and a more advanced version of yourself."

"... _Will..I_?" I muttered trying to look anywhere but his face.

" _Of course you will_!" He said, popping out of his hands a scroll, and a red feathered pen and red ink.

He unrolled the scroll to what seemed to reveal a contract. He placed it in front of me and eagerly shoved the pen in my clammy hands.

" _Sign _Bubbles. If you do, I will spare your sister's lives." He said rubbing his claws together, staring into my eyes, pushing me closer and closer to the contract.

I gripped the pen tighter and quickly signed on the bottom of the contract in script, _Bubbles U, _in gold coloring.

As I did, the contract disappeared and the clouds, began to darken, as lightning striked the sky. HIM'S laugh echoed throughout the city, and before I knew it a shackle appeared around my ankles and neck, being pulled by HIM. I looked around as the city engulfed in red flames, as a big hole was appearing from the ground below, sending what seemed like skeletons' and lava flow out and into the city, causing earthquakes and the ground to shake dangerously.

" Welcome to the New Hell, Bubbles."

I stared at the city, as I looked at Boomer who stared at the ground and me with a saddened look on his face.

" _Don't defy me, Bubbles. If you do, your life and your sister's lives are on the line." _He said while fire and lava was bursting from behind him. He stared at me evilly before dragging the shackles that kept me captive and pulled me down to the ground as a devilish red chair peaked out from the ground. It had skeletons all over it, and was lying in a pool of bones.

He dragged me over, as he sat down on his chair and made me lay in skeletons and bones that were on the ground. Lava surrounded us and the screams of the civilians were no longer heard.

I tried to bear the tears the threatened my eyes, but I remained with my head held up high, as I knew I made the right decision.

Though our lives' are on the line, my plan had just taken place whether HIM noticed or not.

I'll avenge my family and our city, and make sure they notice I'm not the weak girl I was before. _I'm not as gullible as I seem._

I _am_ strong. I'm anything but weak, because suffering builds character.

I'll make sure that the knife in my hands will take it's time and slowly pierce the skin of HIM and go between the bones as the pain lingers…

That's the knife I'll use, and that's the knife I will use to kill HIM.

Because…

" You will stay with me, Bubbles."

" Yes, Master."

_That's the knife that cuts the deepest. _

**xX BAM! I HOPE YALL LIKE! I HONESTLY HOPE U DO! PLZ CHECK OUT THE LOST HERO, MY NEW FANFIC! I want to get at least 31 reviews, before I update again! Next is Blossom so BE PREPARED. Thanks for Reading! R&RxX**


End file.
